Axles are known which include swinging wheel arms connected together by semirigid cross pieces having a section for example in the form of a cross or a V; generally the axles are formed from several metal strips welded together.
The present invention provides a rear axle of this kind which has optimum rigidity, in particular high rigidity in a horizontal plane and in a vertical plane and low rigidity with respect to torsional stress.